Blue (Velociraptor)
Blue is a female Velociraptor first released in 2015 as part of the Jurassic World theme. She also appears in the Jurassic World Team Pack in LEGO Dimensions. Background & Personality Blue was created by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World, sometimes before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was young, she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor. At some point in her life, a human named Owen Grady trained her and the other members in her pack. Blue possesses important quality to become the leader of raptor pack of Jurassic World: High intelligence and cunningness. However, she also has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking twice along with savagery displayed by other raptors in the franchise, as shown when angrily threatening Leon who fell into her paddock. Even Owen, her parental figure and trainer who imprinted her with affection and trust, wary with the bad side of hers that he occasionally tense up whenever she's around given to her species' notorious reputation. In spite of her violent side, Blue's positive upbringing allowed her to develop undeniably human-like characteristics such as affection and loyalty, along with ability to express emotion. While a strict leader towards her packs, she clearly has soft spot of them that, when Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation. Blue also displayed loyalty towards Owen as well, which even extended to his fellow human friends and allies (namely Zia, Franklin, and Claire) as demonstrated in the events of Fallen Kingdom and stood up against powerful adversaries to protect those she cared about, even if her chance of winning is obviously slim, such as the fight against Indominus and Indoraptor respectively. The raptor also implied to develop lonely side as result of her pack's demise, as she visibly happy upon reuniting with Owen. However, when Owen revealed to be accompanied by a group of mercenaries, Blue, due to her experience with InGen soldiers, became suspicious towards them and stood for his trainer (which later proven justified as they intended to left Owen and his friends to die under Eli Mills' orders). Jurassic World Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred, Blue attempted to strike a newly hired Jurassic World employee named Leon in her pack's paddock after he accidentally fell inside the paddock when he was feeding the raptors, but Owen intervened and prevented them from attacking. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid, the Indominus rex, when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its Velociraptor DNA. After the Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street. Shortly after being cornered, Owen regained Blue's and the other raptors' respect and his role as pack leader. Then the Indominus rex arrived, and ordered the raptors to attack the humans. Blue, however, retaliated and rebelled against the Indominus, and the furious hybrid responded by swatting Blue into the wall, seemingly killing her. Delta and Echo then attacked the Indominus out of vengeance. Unfortunately, they were soon overpowered by the hybrid. Shortly after their defeats, Rexy, Jurassic World's resident Tyrannosaurus rex, joined the fight. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid. At one point, Blue rode on Rexy's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of Main Street's buildings. Eventually, the Mosasaurus dragged the Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon when the hybrid was tossed to the edge of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, as gratitude for saving her life, despite her unpleasant encounter with Velociraptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that Blue is still alive, but she and many other creatures will now face an impending danger, in the form of an erupting volcano. Another leak showed Owen petting what looks like to be a baby Blue. It is later confirmed to be Blue in a promo for the first trailer where Owen narrates him training a playful and curious baby Blue, calling her "remarkable" and "showing interest" in a pack he had brought with him to see her. At the beginning of the movie, it shows Owen Grady watching a training video of him, and her pack as infants on a computer. During the rescue mission, Blue was reunited with Owen by startling him when she screeches loudly at him from behind, perched on top of the damaged Jurassic Park Ford tour van that Alan Grant rescued Tim Murphy from, in a greeting. As she slowly approaches him, she begins to press her nose to his palm, remembering him, before jerking her head away with a sharp cry as Ken Wheatley and a team of mercenaries attempt to capture Blue via tranquilizing her. Owen warns them to back up, after they refused to wait for his signal to tranquilize her, until Blue attacks one of the nearby soldiers, which results in her getting shot in the hip. She gives a wail of pain before falling over onto her side. Once Owen is tranquilized by Wheatley after she is shot, Zia Rodriguez rushes to her rescue, telling the mercenaries that she is the only one who can keep Blue alive. She and Blue are subsequently captured, and taken to the East Dock, where Wheatley and the other animal traffickers have captured the other dinosaurs to ship them back to the mainland for Eli Mills and Henry Wu. Inside the back of a military van, Zia and Blue reunite with Owen, Claire, and Franklin to reveal that Blue is hemorrhaging, and will need a blood transfusion from a carnivore with two or three fingers to keep her alive. Owen and Claire end up bringing back blood from the Tyrannosaurus rex, which subsequently saves her life. Around the same time, Maisie Lockwood watches a training video with Blue as an infant, showing compassion and empathy for Owen, while he pretends to show signs of weakness in front of her. After the Indoraptor's escape, Henry Wu has Franklin, who is disguised as a geneticist to get equipment for him to take blood samples from Blue to create a new batch of Indoraptors, which would subsequently become her children. The plan, however, backfires, as Zia breaks the news to him that Blue's blood is transfused with the Tyrannosaurus's, and Franklin stabs him in the neck with a tranquilizer. Two ACU troops attempt to subdue them before Zia releases Blue, who mauls them both, before escaping from the laboratory as it erupts in flames from one of the soldiers' bullets hitting a tank of flammable, toxic, gas. Blue, after making her way upstairs inside the Lockwood Manor, she attacks the Indoraptor in Maisie's bedroom when she sees him preparing to attack Owen. The two battle for a brief moment before they both fall out of a window, with Blue falling in another direction as the Indoraptor continues to pursue Owen and Maisie. Blue then ambushes the Indoraptor from behind on the roof, pouncing on him. The added weight causes them to fall through the skylight, and land on a Triceratops skull, which impales, and kills, the Indoraptor. After giving a shriek of victory, Blue jumps off, and runs off. After the dinosaurs from Nublar are released out into the open by Maisie, Blue is approached by Owen, who tells her that he can take her to a sanctuary she would be safe at. However, Blue ends up running off, pausing briefly to look back at Owen, making gentle noise towards him, before running off into the early morning. At the ending of the film, it shows Blue overlooking a far-off, suburban, Californian neighborhood, as she calls out. LEGO.com Description Gallery Velociraptor Blue.jpeg|2015 legolooseblu2__14217.1524866909.jpg|2018 Dimensions Blue.jpeg|Brick-Built Blue Dimensions Blue-0.jpeg|Blue in LEGO Dimensions Appearances * 75917 Raptor Rampage * 75928 Blue's Helicopter Pursuit * 75930 Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate * 75931 Dilophosaurus Outpost Attack Other Physical Appearances * 41614 Owen & Blue Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Jurassic World'' * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom